Guiándote El Camino
by Joss Bonelly Cullen
Summary: AMANECER. Bella muere en el parto. Esta es la historia alternativa de Edward y Renesmee, mostrando sus momentos a lo largo de los años y crecimiento, los problemas de Renesmee y como Edward la guía y la apoya, porque el es lo que es, su padre, en este fic se muestra los momentos si Bella hubiera muerto en el parto, y la vida de Renesmee y Edward. Family/Drama y un poco de humor.
1. Chapter 1

**_BUENO...YA TENIA ALGO DE TIEMPO DE HABER ESCRIBIDO ESTO ESTABA PERDIDO EN MI COMPU Y LA ENCONTRE, Y QUIE COMPARTIRLO DESPUES DE LEERLO, EPERO Q LES GUSTE! DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA! _**

**_SUAMMRY: ESTE FIC. TRATA DE LOS MOMENTOS DE EDWARD Y RENESMEE SI BELLA HUBIERA MUERTO EN EL PARTO, SE SITUA CUANDO RENESMEE APARENTA 16 AÑOS, PERO CONFORME VAN PASANDO LOS CAPITULOS MOSTRARAN RECUERDO O FLASHBACKS DE MOMENTOS DE RENESMEE DESDE QUE ERA BEBÉ A LO QUE APARENTA AHORA ESTO SERA UN PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCION COMENZANDO DESPUES DE QUE BELLA MURIERA DISFRUTENLO DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLISS!_**

**CON CARIÑOS JOSS**

* * *

** 1.-PRÓLOGO**

Era una noche totalmente gris y llena de oscuridad, como siempre en Forks resultaba ser un clima frio y lluvioso, acababa de nacer una nueva vida, pero acababa de perderse una, desgraciadamente asi fueron las cosas. Edward Cullen el antes feliz esposo y ahora el triste y melancolico viudo se encontraba sentado en uno de los escalones mirando a la ventana toda humeda y con vista a los arboles y troncos verdosos tirados alrededor de ellos, cualquiera que lo viera diria que ve la lluvia caer o el paisaje humedo casual de Forks pero no, simplemente tenia la mirada perdida y fuera de si, ya nadie la devolveria a este mundo, la habia perdido completamente, sabia que ya no habia vuelta atras ella se habia ido completamente para jamas volver, su esencia aun seguia en la casa, queria alejarse de su esencia para que no le recordara a ella, por eso se habia ido al rincon de unas escaleras. Su familia habia asistido al funeral pero el se neo rotundamente a asistir no queria ver como el cuerpo de su amada era enterrado a no mas de seis metros bajo la tierra y ver tambien la escritura grabada en aquella piedra que la identificaria. Lo unico que lo mantenia de pie era su hija, a quien aun no habia visto, Rosalie en serio le tenia demasiado cariño, se aferro a ella como si fuera suya, aunque ella algun dia le contara sobre su madre, por mas que Rosalie lo desee, jama obligaria a Renesmee a que le diga mamá porque ella ya tiene una, una muy valiente y muy fuerte, que a pesar de ser solo una humana trato de pelear para que su hija, su pequeña pateadora naciera. Edward lo entendia a la perfección desde que leyo la mente de su pequeña, al saber que jamas fue su intencion de hacerle daño a Bella, que ella tambien la amaba con todo su ser, en su interior se sentia muy ansioso de conocer a su pequeña, sabian los demas miembros que con anterioridad no era el momento de presentarla con el, aunque el la reclamo muchas veces, cuando ellos regresaran se la presentarian, primero seria Charlie, el merecia por lo menos una explicación a todo esto, le dirían solamente lo necesario quitando el hecho de que ellos eran vampiros, seria muy peligroso si le dijeran, lo mas conveniente seria que el mismo lo descubriera con el paso del tiempo.

Se escucho el sonido la puerta de un carro abrirse y cerrarse, eso hizo que Edward despertara de sus profundos pensamientos, se levanto de las escalera y las bajo a velocidad vampírica esperando a una persona especial, aquel que le devolvia el aire para respirar, su hija, la pequeña pateadora como Bella solía llamarla. Llegaron todos vestidos de negro, todos con un rostro totalmente de tristeza y melancolia.

—¿como estuvo?

—Muy triste—contesto Alice

—¿Hablaron con Charlie?

—se lo tomo demasiado bien, creo que ya se de donde Bella saco la valentia.

Oir su nombre aun le dolía, y mas sabiendo de que ella jamas podría volver, pero como siempre se repetia, tenia que ser fuerte.

—¿Donde esta?—No necesitaba decir quien, ya todos sabían a quien se referia. Rosalie se acerco hacia Edward y esta llevaba un pequeño bultido cubierto con mantas de algodón blancas, no emitia ningún sonido, lo mas probable es que estaria dormida, ya le habían hablado de los avances de Renesmee, ahora mas o menos aparentaba seis meses, por lo que le salían sus risos rojizos esparcidos alrededor de su cabecita.

—¿Estas seguro?—pregunta la voz cantarina de Rosalie, mirando a la bebé y después mirando a Edward

—Completamente—no necesito pensarlo dos veces para decirlo, estaba totalmente decidido queria conocerla. Rosalie con mucho cuidado le tendió el bebé.

—agarrala de la cabecita y no la sostengas tan fuerte—le indico y así lo hizo era la primera vez que cargaba a un bebé era algo completamente nuevo, aunque por sus estudios de medicina sabia algo sobre los cuidados que debe de tener un bebé cuando es recién nacido o en sus primeros meses de vida, pero en estos momentos se encontraba demasiado nervioso que se lo olvido por completo todo eso, se encontraba asustado y nervioso, como si en vez de ser un vampiro de mas de un siglo, era un simple adolescente de diecisiete años nervioso y asustado por la idea de ser padre, le echo una mirada al pequeño bulto que se encontraba dormido, aquel bultito pequeño hecho un pequeño bostezo, un acto totalmente tierno para el vampiro que la miraba, tenia sus rizos rojizos hereditarios a Charlie, y el color hereditarios a el, tenia muchas facciones de su rostro como su nariz y la forma de la cara, pero los labios y el sonrojo de sus mejillas solo podían ser de una persona, de Bella, se sentia desesperado para que Renesmee abriera sus ojos y demostrara el color de ellos, queria saber que no los había perdido. Como si la niña le hubiera leido la mente abrió los ojos, mostrando su hermoso color achocolatado mientras se acurrucaba mas en su pecho y volvia a bostezar para cerrar de nuevo sus ojos, un sentimiento de pura felicidad le invadió, se sentia muy feliz, no los había perdido, ahi estaban , tenia muchos de ambos, incluso tambien le recuerda a su madre, Elizabeth, de su vagos recuerdo humanos de como era tambien se parecia mucho.

Estaba totalmente seguro, de que cuidaria de ella, la educaria, le enseñaría muchas cosas, le hablaría de ella y de como la amaba tanto, de lo hermosa que era, y la gran persona que fue. trataria de ser por lo menos un buen padre, alguien a quien le tendría confianza, alguien a quien le guiaria en su camino de decisiones, alguien a quien la empujaría a intentar y jamas rendirse, alguien que la apoyaría en lo que fuera, seria padre, y cuidaria de su hija, los años que pasasen serán los mas bellos y hermosos de su existencia, si su crecimiento acelerado provocaria a que ella viviera poco, haría entonces que cada momento fuera valioso.

Porque ahora tenia una hija

Porque ahora era padre

* * *

ESTE ES EL PROLOGO TOMATAZOS, REVIEWS MALOS COMENTARIOS ESCRIBO MAL? DIGANMELO SON BIENVENIDOS SU OPINION ES LIBRE


	2. EL HOSPITAL

** HOSPITAL**

La mansión de los Cullen como siempre se encontraba rodeada de arboles que en estos momentos se les van cayendo lentamente las hojas. Alice Cullen, una de los miembros de la familia se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, adornando un bonito florero, poniéndole a este flores silvestres con movimientos finos y delicados como toda una bailarina de Ballet, Emmett y Jasper se encontraban en el extremo de la sala, los dos sentados en un sillón de cuero café que en medio de estos se encontraba una mesita que encima tenia un juego de ajedrez, Emmett tenia la mirada pensativa, se notaba que era el turno de mover, mientras Jasper tenia los brazos cruzados con una posición totalmente cómoda, ponía su total atención en el siguiente movimientos que hará su hermano. Rosalie estaba en la sala, sentada en un sillón grande de cuero negro, con el control de la mano haciendo _zap _a la televisión. Esme se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión, agachada de rodillas, plantando algunas flores o quitándolas de la tierra poniéndolas en una bonita canasta, para adornarlas en la casa y Carlisle, bueno, el se encontraba en el hospital de Forks haciendo sus deberes como padre de familia.

Todo era total tranquilidad hasta que los agudos oídos de la familia escucho el rechinido de una puerta abrirse y ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo poniendo su total atención de la pro venencia de aquel sonido. Esme se levantó de su posición y limpiándose la tierra que tenia en el pantalón a velocidad sobrehumana llegó inmediatamente a la casa, Alice dejo las flores en el suelo y como Esme rápidamente llego a la sala, Emmett dejo a un lado el ajedrez y levanto la mirada dejando totalmente la estrategia que haría para ganar, Jasper se movió de su posición y se levanto del sillón y Rosalie inmediatamente apagó la televisión y dejó el control en el sillón y se levanto de su lugar. La familia se quedaba observando la puerta del salón principal esperando a que la abrieran.

En la puerta hecha de madera con un color rojo hermoso, se distinguió un yeso que se encontraba en el pie de alguien, al subir la mirada no era de esperarse de quien se trataba.

Renesmee Cullen, la hija de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, que desgraciadamente esta ultima había muerto al dar a luz a aquella persona. Renesmee aparentaba tener los 17 años pero sin embargo tenia la madurez y la actitud de alguien de 34. Tenia el pie enyesado mientras que con las manos agarraba fuertemente de las muletas y miraba a su familia y esta la recibía como siempre con una cálida sonrisa que solo una familia te daría. Detrás de ella llegó Edward Cullen, su padre, que la ayudaba a entrar a la sala, debido a que Renesmee aun no se acostumbraba a caminar con muletas.

—¿Cómo te fue en el hospital cariño?—preguntó Esme haciendo lo mismo que Edward ayudándola a caminar hasta llegar al primer sillón que encuentre, Renesmee soltó un suspiro mientras con mucho esfuerzo trataba de llegar a cualquier sillón en donde su pudiera sentar. Al llegar a uno se acomoda bien levantando su pie en la mesita que tenían enfrente a la sala.

—Pues nada mal Esme—contesta dedicándole una sonrisa hereditaria a su padre.

Esme le sonrió mientras que con su mano le acariciaba los cabellos como cuando había sido una niña por instinto Renesmee cerró los ojos disfrutando del tacto de su abuela, tan maternal, tan dulce, tan cariñoso.

Edward se sentó a lado de Renesmee ayudándola a quitarse las muletas que traía entre los brazos.

—Nada mal significaría que casi haces un show porque no querías ir al hospital.-dijo Edward en tono dulce pero a la vez algo burlón recordando como Renesmee había reaccionado al saber que iría al hospital se puso demasiado terca…

—Creo que es una lección muy dura para ti Renesmee—había dicho Alice

—¡ni que lo digas! trató de escaparse de ahí, aunque tuviera el pie roto, y casi lo logra eh de admitir, de no ser que me encontraba en la sala de espera para ayudar a mi hija a volver a entrar en el cuarto—dijo mientras la miraba y sonreía, de la cual esa sonrisa fue recibida por una mirada envenenada teniendo como respuesta una pequeña risa de Edward.

—Bueno Renesmee ¿ya aprendiste la lección?—pregunto Emmett encargando una ceja.

—creo que eso debería preguntártelo a ti Emmett, por si no lo recuerdas fuiste tu el responsable de que el pie de mi hija este así—dijo Edward frunciendo el seño dedicándole a su hermano favorito una mirada envenenada, Emmett subió automáticamente los brazos en señal de paz mientras se reía nerviosamente.

—pensé que seria divertido—dijo nerviosamente, estaba asustado, el fruncido de Edward aumento reflejando en sus ojos la furia que sentía.

—aventar una pelota de bolo como si fuera un balón de basquetbol no resultó divertido…—dijo realmente enojado apretando los puños.-si no fuera por que la piel de Renesmee no es tan delicada como el de un humano estoy seguro que la situación hubiera sido mas grave.

—Papá tranquilo, ¿si?, mi pie estará bien ¿ por cuánto tiempo dijo el doctor que tendré que utilizar esta cosa?—pregunta Renesmee mirando con desagrado aquella cosa blanca que cubría su pie en estos momentos.

—como dos meses—dijo Edward tomando una posición mas relajante sentándose y recargándose en el sillón de cuero negro. Todos lo miraban extrañados hace un rato estaba enojado y ahora esta como si nada.

—¿qué?—pregunto Edward al notar la pesadas miradas de su familia. Inmediatamente ellos trataron de pensar en otra cosa para no se descubiertos.

—simplemente no puedo creer que me hayas obligado a ir al hospital cuando pudimos haber esperado a que Carlisle llegara—dijo Renesmee cambiando el ambiente que tenían hace poco.

_—_¿para que esperar con el pie roto si Carlisle estaba en el hospital?_—_le respondió Edward mientras encargaba una ceja y sonreía. Renesmee hecho un bufido mientras recordaba aquel acontecimiento…

_Renesmee se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la gran sala de la mansión Cullen. Con un libro algo maltratado y viejo abierto en la mano. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme y Edward se encontraban en el bosque cazando. Y Emmett fue el único que se quedo para que Renesmee no se sintiera sola._

_Todo estaba tranquilo y pacifico Renesmee seguía perdida en aquel libro hasta que oyó unos rápidos pasos haciendo ruido de tal forma de asustar a Renesmee haciendo caer el libro que traía en sus manos. Se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento. Enfrente de ella se encontraba Emmett con un balón de bolo en las manos. _

_—Renesmee, piensa rápido—dijo Emmett aventando el balón esperando a que Renesmee lo atrapara, pero el balón fue lanzado de forma equivocada._

_Todo paso rápido. Primero que el balón cayó sobre el pie de Renesmee. Segundo Emmett gritaba como una niña totalmente asustado. Tercero Renesmee se cubría lo boca evitando que un sonido saliera de sus labios. Y por ultimo Renesmee con mucho esfuerzo se sentó en lo sillones mientras le hecho un pequeño vistazo a su pie, y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, al ver su pie totalmente fracturado emitió un gran grito de dolor, mientras Emmett trataba de calmarla. Pero simplemente no podía._

_El grito llego al tal grado de que en unos minutos los Cullen ya estaban en la casa._

_—¡Renesmee!—grito Edward realmente espantado mientras abrazaba a su hija, tratando también de ver en la mente de Emmett._

_—¡fue un accidente no pensé que se le cayera!—dijo Emmett mientras Edward le mandaba una mirada envenenada, luego arreglaría las cosas con Emmett ahora lo que importaba era su hija._

_—Necesitamos llevarte con Carlisle—dijo Edward mientras ayudaba a levantar a Renesmee, pero no podía, Renesmee no se lo permitía._

_—Renesmee necesito que vayas al hospital.-le dijo desesperado mirando el pie fracturado de su hija._

_—no quiero ir al hospital, ¿por qué no mejor esperamos a que Carlisle regrese—dijo algo nerviosa y preocupada._

_—No Renesmee—le contestó algo enojado ante la negación de su hija—tenemos que ir ya, antes de que eso—señala su pie—empeore._

_—no voy a ir al hospital._

_—¿por qué no?_

_—En primera, estas lleno de sangre de un puma—dijo señalando su camisa—_

_segunda, no me gustan los hospitales._

_—Renesmee…no me obligues a traerte por la fuerza, ese pie empeorará si no te llevo pronto—la amenaza con la mirada._

_Renesmee levanta la barbilla mientras se acomodaba mas en el sillón y lo retaba con la mirada._

_—oblígame—le retó_

_Edward le sonrió y enseguida se dirige hacia Renesmee, la toma por la cintura y sujetando sus piernas, la levanta sin mucho esfuerzo hacia el cargándola y llevándola a la puerta, mientras Renesmee pataleaba con su pie bueno y echaba algunos gritos pidiendo auxilio e incluso llego hasta morder a Edward para que la soltara, lo cual no provoco nada en Edward, el solo la dejo hasta llegar al Volvo, cargando a Renesmee con un solo brazo para abrir la puerta delantera del Volvo sentándola a la fuerza y poniéndole el cinturón._

_—aunque trates de escapar, sabes que soy mas rápido que tu, te volvería a poner en el auto—le mostro una sonrisa que ambos tienen y demostraba algo de humor en ella, Renesmee puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido cruzando sus brazos. Lo que provoco que Edward terminara soltando una pequeña risa. Le cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la cajuela para sacar una camisa que este limpia, se cambio y se dirigió hacia el otro asiento del Volvo encendió el auto y condujo hacia el hospital._

—Créeme papá, eso—enfatizó la ultima palabra—no fue para nada gracioso.

El susodicho soltó una carcajada agrandando el enojo de Renesmee.

—Cariño—le dijo terminando de reír—lo que no fue gracioso es que cuando estabas en el cuarto de internos, no se como le hiciste agarraste mi llaves del Volvo tomaste tu chaqueta y trataste de escapar—levanto una ceja, Renesmee evadió su mirada volteando hacia otro lado. Un sentimiento de ternura invadió a Edward era el mismo acto que hacia su madre, sonrojarse, sonrió con melancolía.

De no haber sido por el timbre que resonó en toda la habitación, Esme se levantó dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

Rosalie arrugó la nariz haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

—Ese perro aquí otra vez, genial—espeto agarrando una revista de moda y cruzando las piernas.

—Tía Rose—le dijo Renesmee con una sonrisa en el rostro le hacia gracia que después de algunos años ellos aun no se llevan bien.

Esme abrió la puerta.

—Hola Jacob—saluda dedicándole una sonrisa de bienvenida

—Hola Esme

—Pasa aquí esta Nessie—le dijo posicionándose a un lado para darle espacio a que pase Jacob.

—Oí que Nessie se había roto el pie—dijo mientras caminaba y miraba e pie de Renesmee para comprobar sus sospechas hizo una mueca y se agacho quedándose frente a frente de Renesmee—¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Renesmee le sonrió.

—Estoy bien Jacob—le respondió, le alegraba que el estuviera aquí con ella, desde bebé siempre ha adorado de su compañía de su calidez.

—¿Cómo te paso esto?—señala su pie.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Emmett?—dijo Edward viéndolo con el seño fruncido.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decir que fue un accidente—se defendió poniendo una falsa cara de ofensa.

Renesmee y Jacob se quedaron mirándose fijamente, que hasta parecería horas, desde que era niña siempre considerando a Jacob como de su propiedad, siempre ha sido muy posesiva con el, porque eso era para Renesmee, era suyo y de nadie mas, desde muy pequeña lo ha considerado como su hermano mayor, ya que el la ha ayudado mucho y mas con respecto a la dieta de sangre, el sabia que para ella seria muy difícil cazar animales debido a que para un vampiro no te da tanta satisfacción como tomar la sangre donada que de un principio empezaba a tomar, la ayudaba haciendo competencias respecto a cazar el animal mas grande, conforme fue creciendo fue viendo a Jacob de una forma distinta a un hermano mayor, poco a poco los sentimientos de Renesmee y Jacob se fueron revelando actualmente ha mantenido una relación de novios por 4 años.

—¿por qué no dices para que viniste a parte de lo de Renesmee, Jacob?—dijo Edward interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas que tenia con Renesmee.

-¡Es cierto!—venia a contarles que Charlie y Sue ya tienen fecha de boda, será en 4 meses, pensé que seria necesario que lo supieran.

—¿Desde cuando se supo eso?—pregunto Renesmee

—Apenas ayer, mi padre me lo dijo después de que el hablara con Charlie, esta muy feliz, después de algunos años, creo que Sue le ilumina la vida.

Renesmee suspiro y trato de poner una sonrisa, le alegraba mucho que Charlie fuera feliz, después de lo de su madre, le agradece mucho a Sue por estar siempre con el en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida.

—Bueno ahora que los dos están aquí…¿quien me podría ayudar a ir al baño?—pregunta inocentemente con la cara enrojecida.

Todos los miembros soltaron una carcajada por la pregunta de Renesmee.

* * *

**TOMATAZOS?, REVIEWS? PLISS ME ENCANTARIAN SABER Q PIENSAN AL RESPECTO ES MI PRIMER FIC DE RENESMEE Y EDWARD DENME UNA OPORTUNIDAD! :O**

**BESOS**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	3. EL AUTO

_**OLISS! AQUI ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO DE "GUIÁNDOTE EL CAMINO" LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC. SIGNIFICO MUCHO PARA MI LOS REVIEWS QUE ME MANDARON ENCERIO "MUCHAS GRACIAS"**_

**_DECLAMARE_**_**: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA AUTORA Y CREADORA DE LA SAGA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE**_

_**DISFRUTENLO!**_

* * *

**3. EL AUTO**

Han pasado 3 meses desde aquel incidente con el balón de bolo y el yeso, todo había mejorado un poco, gracias a los cuidados de su familia logró que su pie se mejorase, aunque en la familia Cullen aun se recuerda la horrible comezón que le provocaba a Renesmee en el pie debido al yeso incluyendo las quejas de esas, trataba de no hacerlo tan seguido pero era inevitable, hubo unas veces en las ella se quitaba el yeso para poder rascarse, pero Edward casi nunca se separaba de su lado y evitaba que Renesmee se lo quitara. Por suerte todo eso duro solo 2 meses y Renesmee lleva sólo un mes para acostumbrarse a caminar sin yeso, no le ha resultado tan difícil aunque aun le provocaba pequeños dolores en el pie y Carlisle le recomendó que tratara de no moverlo tanto. En estos momentos Renesmee se encontraba dentro de un Volvo sentada en una de las sillas de cuero delanteras a lado de su padre Edward Cullen. Faltaban solo 10 minutos para las siete de la mañana, era Viernes y tocaba escuela, a Renesmee no le hacia mucha gracia esto. Este año seria la tercera vez de graduarse del mismo año, no es nada envidiable repetir el bachillerato, como siempre el clima era denso y templado, y las grises nubes dejaban caer algunas gotas de agua golpeando los vidrios del auto. Edward mantenía las manos al volante y la vista al frente pero eso no le evitaba echar de vez en cuando una pequeña vista hacia su hija, quien estaba apretando fuertemente los costados del asiento con una mirada llena de preocupación y miedo.

—Te sigue asustando mi modo de conducir —No era una pregunta era mas bien una afirmación y le hacia gracia verla de ese modo solo por esa pequeñez.

—Detesto que te metas en mi cabeza —Le respondió sonrojándose volteando la cabeza hacia la húmeda ventanilla del auto.

—Si me dejaras comprarte un auto para ti sola…

—Papá—Respondió con su voz llena de fastidio volteándolo a ver.

_Otra vez el mismo tema_

—Si Renesmee, otra vez —Le respondió dejando su vista al frente y volteándola a ver con los labios curvados hacia arriba.

—Ya te dije muchas veces que no dejaré que tu me pagues un auto, además ya vi uno que parece perfecto para mi —Le dijo como si estuviera hablando con alguien que enserio se le debería repetir las palabras, no era la primera vez que hablaban de lo mismo, esta seria como la decima vez, Renesmee había visto un coche barato y bueno, no quería un ultimo modelo para llamar la atención pero al parecer su padre no la entendía en esos aspectos y le sigue insistiendo en comprarle a ella un coche nuevo, tal vez un Mercedes o un BMW.

—¿Podrías definirme la palabra perfecto para ti?, una Chevi no es mas que una chatarra perdida que debería estar en el basurero —Le dice tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, Edward pensaba que merecía algo mejor que una simple Chevi vieja, que en lo único que recibirá oportunidad seria de apodo.

—Pues para mi, no lo es—Le contesta—. Llevo ahorrando por mucho tiempo e incluso me sobra para pagar la universidad al menos el primer semestre.

Un gran freno hizo que Renesmee se fuera de frente provocándole un gran susto, si no hubiera sido por el cinturón de seguridad probablemente hubiera chocado con el vidrio del Volvo, Renesmee echo un jadeo por el gran susto que se dio, su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora debido al espanto, ahora no solo le asustaba la forma de conducir de su padre, también le asusta—o tal vez un poco mas—su manera de estacionarse. Edward volteó a verla se veía un poco enojado sus labios estaban apretados y tenia su seño fruncido, Renesmee no entendió el cambio de humor repentino de su padre.

—¿También eso quieres pagar? Renesmee Carlie Cullen, eres mi hija tengo todo el derecho de pagar tus estudios y pagar lo que necesitas como por ejemplo un auto —Le reclama poniendo su mano en la punta de la nariz mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que yo quiera pagar todo?, prácticamente soy casi mayor de edad, no siempre vas a estar manteniéndome en todo lo que necesite.

—¿Entonces que pretendes hacer para pagar tus estudios? —Le pregunta levantando ambas cejas de su rostro cruzando sus brazos y mirándola fijamente en modo de interrogarla desesperado por recibir una respuesta.

Renesmee se mordió el labio inferior sonrojándose violentamente cambiando su palidez albina a un rojo intenso como el de un tomate, evitando la mirada de su padre voltea el rostro, si no lo sabría de sus labios lo sabría de su mente y ella en muy el fondo prefería que fuera en su mente. Volteó a ver a su padre y era justamente la reacción que esperaba ver de el, sus ojos demostraban una gran furia, sus puños muy apretados que si no fuera por su condición vampírica llegaría hasta el punto de caer sangre en sus manos. Renesmee se limito a solo quedarse callada hasta que su padre le diera su opinión al respecto de lo que hará. Porque no importa lo que diga, ella lo hará sin mas sin importarle nada, seria en estos momentos la persona mas terca y testaruda que su padre pudo haber conocido.

—¡Trabajaras como camarera en un restaurante! —Lanza sin mas. Así era, Renesmee lo había decidido, trabajaría para conseguir el dinero necesario para sus cosas personales. Edward la miraba sorprendido, trataba internamente que se le fuera la rabia que sintió al enterarse de que su hija sería camarera, no se preocupa si hará o no algo indebido si no los morbosos pensamientos que aquellos seres mostraran, si antes tenía que soportar los odiosos pensamientos de sus compañeros de escuela sobre su hija ahora tenía que soportar lo odiosos y además morbosos pensamientos de los clientes que Renesmee llegará a atender. Sin embargo, este tipo de disputa le recordaba mucho a Bella, aunque a ella jamás se le permitió hacer eso, en un principio lo hacia, trabajaba en la tienda de los Newton para que ella también pagará lo que necesitaba como sus estudios, aunque hizo mucha pelea por defender a su Chevi antiguo o como el anteriormente decía "el cacharro" para que le permitiera comprar el BMW, y ahora estaba aquí con su hija peleando casi por el similar tema, no era la primera vez que peleaban por eso, su hija enserio quería independizarse, sabía que aunque tuviera corta edad, aparenta ser una adolescente, tiene la mentalidad adulta, y como adulto uno tiene que vivir por sus propios medios. Todo cae en la cuenta de que es eso lo que Renesmee quiere demostrar, que puede valerse de si misma, sin ayuda de nadie.

El lo entendía perfectamente, y al igual que con Bella, no le podía negar nada. Hecho un fuerte suspiro y la miro a la cara, Renesmee tenía la postura de un niño esperando a ser regañado, tenía la mirada baja mientras con sus dedos pulgares los movía de un lado a otro.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer, Renesmee? —Le cuestiona en un tono mas tranquilizador todo lo contrario al tono que había usado anteriormente.

Renesmee lo enfrenta levantando la mirada mirándolo a los ojos, de los cuales para Edward hubo en un tiempo en los que no se resistía a ellos, como agradecía no haber perdido esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que tanto adoraba que lo hacían perderse en ellos, en los que alguna vez estaban plasmados en su esposa y ahora en su hija. Renesmee asiente con la cabeza totalmente decidida de su laudo.

—Bien —Susurra encendiendo de nuevo el carro, emprendiendo su camino hacia el instituto de Forks.

**· · ·**

—¿Estas enojado? —Pregunta inocentemente Renesmee, un poco temerosa por la respuesta de su padre, por mucha confianza que le ha tenido por muchos años en estos momentos se sentía muy incómoda, en todo el trayecto no habían emitido ningún sonido ni se habían dirigido la palabra, todo había sido un horrible silencio sin fin alguno. Renesmee miraba a su padre, quien ya se había parado en el estacionamiento del instituto viendo como los alumnos entraban cada quien en sus respectiva aulas, veía también el Mercedes de su tía Rose estacionándose, viendo a la mayoría de su familia ingresaban hacia la puerta de entrada del instituto, como siempre destacando entre los demás alumnos. Alice fue la única que se les quedó mirando intrincada al padre e hija quienes aun seguían dentro del carro. Edward le hizo una señal a Alice para que entrase al instituto y esta le hizo caso, dejándolos totalmente solos.

—Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo, Nessie —La nombra utilizando su apodo que Jacob le había dado, eso le indicaba que no mentía—. Es sólo que…hablo en literal cuando digo que estas creciendo muy rápido —Río y Renesmee se unió a la risa—. Y si me molesté al principio, fue por eso mismo Nessie, creces demasiado rápido y siento que te pierdo lentamente —Suspiró—. Conforme pasan los días, creces, hace 6 años veía a mi pequeña niña de risos rojizos a la que aun le necesitaba cuidar y proteger, pero ahora, se me hace difícil decirle adiós a esa pequeña…—La mira y Renesmee ponía toda su atención a cada palabra que este emitía—. Veo ahora con mis ojos a una hermosa señorita que estoy seguro que se mantendrá por si sola, no dudo de ti, el problema, es que si te doy el permiso de mantenerte por tus propios medios, te estaría dándote el permiso de crecer —Le brinda una sonrisa torcida que ambos tienen aunque en sus ojos se ve reflejado la tristeza—. Sabes bien que esto de la paternidad es muy nuevo para mi, no se exactamente como expresar estos sentimientos que siento en estos momentos, al ver a mi hija crecer, al ver como el cachorro abandona lentamente la manada…jamás eh experimentado algo así.

Renesmee envuelve sus brazos hacia la cintura de su padre y este le responde con el mismo gesto de afecto. Edward sentía la alta temperatura de su hija mientras que ella sentía el frio tacto de su padre, pero a ambos no le importaban en absoluto. Se mantuvieron abrazados por varios minutos.

—Sabes que te quiero papá, yo jamás te abandonaré, tal vez crezca, pero jamás dejare de ser tu hija—apretó el abrazo entre los dos, mientras líquidos de su ojos empezaban a salir mojando la camisa de Edward.

Se separaron del abrazo y Edward extendió su mano hacia la mejilla de Renesmee, y le quito la lagrima que tenía en la mejilla, ambos sonrieron.

—Sabes…tu mamá era igual, jamás quiso que le pagara algo, o que regalara o incluso que le prestara, teníamos a menudo este tipo de debate si así se podría llamarlo—le sonríe.

Renesmee sonrió aun mas, mientras mas lagrimas salían de su rostro, a Edward le confundió al principio esa reacción de su parte, pero al leer su mente lo entendió todo. Era la primera vez que Él le contaba anécdotas de su madre, el jamás había tocado el tema con ella, ni con ningún otro de la familia, las únicas que le contaban sobre Bella eran Esme y Rosalie, aunque el sabía mejor que nadie como había sido ella. Le sorprendió el haber sido tan fuerte para mencionarlo, de mencionar su nombre, de mencionar como era ella, de recordarla, eso era lo que mas dolía, recordarla, pero ahora se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte, aunque no debía confiarse demasiado. Se le vino un recuerdo sobre Renesmee—que en ese entonces aparentaba los 5 años—tocando el tema, y como había sido su reacción en eso, lo recuerda perfectamente…

_Toda la familia Cullen se encontraba en la sala principal, el ambiente era pacifico y tranquilo, si exceptuamos el partido de futbol americano que suena en la televisión. Carlisle y Esme se encontraban sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero café, Carlisle sostenía un antiguo libro—que parecía que debería estar en un museo—pasándole con la yema de sus dedos las paginas. Esme sólo disfrutaba de la compañía de su marido recargándose en su hombro, tratando de no estorbarle en su lectura. Emmett y Jasper se encontraban en uno de los sillones mas grandes poniendo su total atención en la pantalla que mostraba el partido de futbol y Rosalie y Alice estaban en el ordenador diseñando un nuevo guardarropa para Rosalie. La puerta de la sala principal rechino y se dejo distinguir dos figuras, una muy pequeña y una muy alta. _

_Edward había ido a recoger a Renesmee de la Push, aunque Jacob había insistido en llevarla a la mansión Cullen, Edward quiso que esta vez el fuera por su pequeña. Renesmee aparentaba tener los 5 años de edad, vestía un bonito conjunto de primavera del cual consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla con un adorno floral en la parte baja izquierda del pantalón, junto con tenis blancos con un pequeño toque de color rosa en las orillas de este, con ese conjunto consistía también en una blusa rosa con las mangas grises. Llevaba el pelo suelto dejando caer su bucles rojizos con un adorno florar adornando su cabello. Edward vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con zapatos negros y una playera gris de manga corta, como siempre con su desordenado cabello rojizo. Ambos se llevaban agarrados de la mano y Renesmee había llegado muy entusiasmada y en su fino rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa._

_Rosalie fue la primera en pararse para recibir a los recién llegados, Renesmee corrió hacia los brazos de Rosalie y esta la recibe levantándola del suela depositando un beso en la frente de la pequeña._

_—¿Cómo te fue Renesmee? —Le pregunta Rosalie sentándose con ella en brazos a uno de los sillones de la sala principal, se sentó en el, posicionando a Renesmee en sus piernas, Edward las siguió y se sentó a lado de Rosalie. Renesmee esbozó una gran sonrisa muy entusiasmada, durante todo el trayecto no le había mencionado nada a su padre y este prefirió no entrar en su cabeza dándole una de las pocas_

_veces, privacidad, Renesmee quería contarle a su familia lo que había pasado en la Push y Edward le pareció que sería mas adecuado esperar hasta que su pequeña hablara._

_—¡Muy bien tía Rose! —Exclama Renesmee totalmente feliz y no era de esperarse el brillo en sus obres color chocolate aparecieran en su fino y pequeño rostro, todos los que se encontraban en el salón principal sonríen._

_—¿Qué hiciste Nessie? —Pregunta Alice acercándose mas al trio sentando en los sillones de cuero café._

_Renesmee se muerde el labio inferior, aun con el gran brillo en sus ojos._

_—Jacob me enseñó fotos_

_—¿Qué clase de fotos Nessie? —Pregunta Carlisle dejando su vista al antiguo libro que hace unos segundos se encontraba leyendo._

_—¡Fotos de mamá! —Exclama, Alice y Edward fueron los primeros en desaparecer la sonrisa, los demás sonreían pero sin mostrar felicidad al contrario mostraban tristeza, exceptuando a Esme y Rosalie, quien esta ultima le acariciaba los cabellos de Renesmee. Ella no se había dado cuenta del cambio repentino del ambiente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del de su padre, que había cambiado completamente su faceta de padre feliz, volviendo a como había comenzado, un ser triste y melancólico, Renesmee mostraba en su mente las distintas fotos de Bella de las cuales el recordaba la situación de cada vez que le tomaban una foto._

_—Jacob me contó muchas cosas sobre ella y como era, mamá era increíble ¿verdad Esme? —Pregunta a la siempre maternal vampira, quien le devuelve una maternal sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza. Rosalie hacía lo mismo siguiendo acariciando sus cabellos escuchándola atentamente a cada palabra que pronunciaba._

_Renesmee seguía recordando aquellas fotos sobre Bella e imaginaba las cosas que Jacob había contado sobre ella, lo cual le dificultaba mucho a Edward viendo esos recuerdos, tiene mucho tiempo que no oye su nombre o por lo menos oír la palabra "mamá" sabría que se referían a ella, no soportaba cada vez que mencionaban su nombre o pensaban en ella, se mantenía lo suficientemente lejos cada vez que alguien lo hacia, su recuerdo dolía y lastimaba mucho._

_—Papá ¿tu me podrías contar algo de mamá? —Pregunta su hija con fulgor en sus ojos volteando a ver a su padre totalmente ilusionada de que hablara de su madre, jamás en su corta vida, el le ha hablado de su mamá, al principio tenía algo de miedo de preguntarle pero ahora aprovecha la situación para preguntarle y esperaba totalmente ansiosa la respuesta—. ¿Qué tienes papá? —Pregunta su hija desapareciendo el fulgor de sus ojos mientras su sonrisa desaparecía al ver a su padre en el estado que se encontraba, su mirada estaba perdida y no tenía esa sonrisa que mostraba el cada vez que estaba con ella, Renesmee estaba segura de que el si tuviera la posibilidad de llorar lo haría, se encontraba en uno de sus malos estados de animo y lo peor es que lo hacia enfrente de su hija. _

_—Edward —Le regaña la voz cantarina de Rosalie quien lo miraba con el seño fruncido. El negaba muchas veces con la cabeza, se encontraba en un estado fatal._

_—Yo…Nessie…no puedo… —Se agarra fuertemente sus cabellos desordenados y rojizos—. Perdón Nessie…no puedo —Eso ultimo lo dijo en susurro antes de desaparecer rápidamente de la sala, dejando a una Renesmee totalmente decepcionada y algo sorprendida por el nuevo y desconocido estado de animo que había puesto su padre con sólo mencionar a su madre…_

Edward mantenía vivo esa memoria, después de eso se había encerrado en su cuarto por el resto del día golpeándose mentalmente el porque había huido sin mas, el porque no podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar con su hija sobre un tema tan importante, se odio a si mismo por no haberlo sido. Como no había medida la noción del tiempo le había sorprendido mucho cuando Rosalie había derribado la puerta de su habitación muy enojada por haberse ausentado por un día entero, que su hija estaba demasiado preocupada por el paradero de su padre . Pero con sólo la mención de su nombre había hecho que se levantase de su lugar para ir en busca de su hija ignorando completamente los insultos de Rosalie.

Renesmee aun mantenía el firme abrazo de su padre hasta que oyó la campana de la segunda hora.

—Papá llegaremos tarde a clase, entremos —Dijo desasiéndose del fuerte y cálido abrazo de su padre, el la miró sonriendo y pasando uno de sus risos que traviesamente había escapado tapando una parte de la estructura de su rostro, lo tomó y lo paso detrás de su oreja.

—Vamos —Le contesta mientras se bajaban del auto.

**· · ·**

Las siguientes horas de clase fueron tranquilas y algo aburridas, como siempre a Renesmee no le hacia mucha gracia volver a cursar el bachillerato pero tomaba todas su energía positiva para no quedarse dormida a la mitad de la clase y mas en historia del cual Carlisle ya le había enseñado desde niña—que en ese entonces era educada en casa debido a su acelerado crecimiento—así volver escuchar las mismas anécdotas una y otra vez no era una buena opción. Tubo que saltarse por segunda vez en todo el día una clase que no le agradaba en absoluto. Educación Física. Aunque si tuviera la suficiente condición física para pasar la materia, no le gustaba para nada disminuir su fuerza vampírica, que sin ella era la persona mas torpe que se pudo haber conocido. Así que saltándose la vergüenzas, al haber pasado esa hora se dirige a la ultima que tiene…Biología, la que compartía con su padre y con Emmett, una de las clases que no el incomodaban en absoluto, no fue muy aburrida ya que le tocaba a lado de Emmett, quien le contaba las veces que apostaba con Jasper descartando las veces de las que el ha resultado perdiendo. En esta ocasión hablaron sobre su plan de caza que harían, aparte de cazar con Jake, le emocionaba cazar con Emmett ya que el le gusta jugar con la comida antes de destruirlas completamente, a Renesmee también le encanta hacerlo y de vez en cuando, cuando salen a cazar el le enseña distintas maneras de cómo atrapar un oso mientras tu también de diviertes.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen Alice había atrapado a Renesmee para probarse el vestido que usaría en la boda de Charlie y Sue, el vestido color beige del que consistía con un pequeño escote con un listón con moño del mismo color ubicada en la cintura con adornos florales en la parte baja del vestido, del cual le llagaba unos centímetros después de las rodillas.

Aunque aun faltaba un mes, Alice se encontraba algo emocionada por la boda, del cual contribuyo "un poco", Sue y Charlie están demasiados agradecidos con ella. Pero al parecer Alice no era la única emocionada por el día de la boda, Renesmee ha notado el extraño nerviosismo que tenía Jacob cada vez que se encontraban con ella, la curiosidad fue demasiada que Renesmee quiso preguntar a Jacob la razón de su raro comportamiento y él lo único que respondió fue esperar al día de la boda de Charlie y Sue, sin duda, una sorpresa, algo que no le agrado mucho a Renesmee, pero sólo faltaba un mes, no le podía ser ningún daño poder esperar un mes.

* * *

_**Y BIEN? Q LES PARECIO? AUN SEGUIRE NO SE PREOCUPEN! ;) ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO POBRE EDWARD EL SABE QUEALGUN DIA SU HIJA CRECERÁ HASTA LA MADUREZ, SE SABE MUY BIEN LO DIFICL QUE ES DECIR ADIOS! 3 **_

_BESOS REVIEWS PORFA!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXO _


End file.
